notes and pictures
by glassesgirl6
Summary: Prussia knew it was her time but she wasn't afraid, she took it well. AusPrus. Warning: sad, fluff and character death. Christmas Gift for Nat! fem Prussia. second story: Sealand knows he's too small for this world and like prussia will leave this world he just wants to make a scapbook of his history.


**This is a Christmas gift for My friend who wanted a tragic AusPrus. **  
**Merry Christmas Nat!**

She knew it was time...

She knew it was time to disappear forever.

She smiled and entered the meeting room. Chaos soon stop with her proud smile. She shouted loudly to people so she can take pictures with her.

She took one of her and the rest of the bad touch trio smiling like idiots.

She took one with England looking mad and the two northern-American brothers smiling.

She took one of her, Romania, and Hungary with her pan.

She took one of the Asian countries.

She took one of the micro-nations

She took one of the Nordics

She took one of the former soviet union through a little blood was dripping down her mouth because Russia was touching her.

She took one of her and her little brother smiling slightly.

She smiled at her camera and turned to an Aristocrat and her little white hair boy , Mozart-Gilbert with a nice smile.

She took her final picture of herself,Austria, and Mozart-Gilbert smiling and blushing. The best picture so far.

She shouted saying that she'll come back shortly

and she did...

She stayed there with her friends and family looking at the pictures.

Soon Nations began to leave

one by

one

soon Austria and their son were the last.

"Are you really staying here? "

"Yes, I stay cuz I'm too awesome for a bed tonight..."

"Mama, Please come home." said the little boy.

"Sorry, but know mama loves you forever, okay? Punch anyone that says otherwises, Okay?" she said hugging him.

"Okay, Mama!"

though it didn't make sense to him, he let it past.

even today he regrets leaving her.

Next day Germany being the first in the meeting found Prussia's beloved blue coat and her pictures. He looked around and asked arriving countries about her.

They all looked for her.

Then the aristocrat found a note...

He called the attention of the many countries.

He read the letter loud and proud just like Prussia would.

**_Hey Everyone!_**  
**_Sorry I didn't tell you guys, but I don't wanna spent my last day on this earth crying and having you guys beg me not to go. I wanted to leave knowing that you guys know that I cherished every moment on this planet with you guys. My family, my bestest friends, and closest enemies. I thank you for every battle, friendship date, and outing you gave me. Please don't say I didn't derserve this, that I still had time here, cuz I didn't. My time came, I'm lucky to know my time. Mein brother, my little brother. I remember raising you, remember when I told you it's was no biggie raising you? Well I was lying, I was worried you might be an idiot like me and make mistakes. But that didn't happened did it? I remember you looking at me and amiring my fighting moves. I would pretend not looking but I knew you were there. I love you, and please look out for Gilettebird. Russia, I really hate you! I really hate you sick bastard! But thank you anyway. Your battles made me stronger and more detriment to be more awesome. France and Spain, Your the bestest and baddest friends a girl could ask for. Thank you for your friendship. Hungary, when you whack any perverts with that frying pan I gave you for your birth day think of me will you? Finally my little family... THANK YOU THANK YOU! You guys mean the world for me! Thank you. Austria I love you. A lot . I wanted to tell but I'm sorry. Just know the day I married you was the happiest day of my life that is before the day our son was born. Mozart-Gilbert, your mommy is in Heaven with her other younger brother, the Holy Roman Empire. Don't cry cuz it's okay. If I have any regrets then it's that I died before seeing you grow up kiddo and letting your dad call you 'Mozart' instead of 'Awesome'. I'll be watching you and daddy from up here. So everyone just take a deep breath of air, and think of me. _**  
**_I love you all, yes even you Russia.. _**  
**_But I love my family more..._**  
**_Prussi-_**

The A of her name wasn't there. Everyone knew that must be the moment she disappeared. Austria have tears in his eyes.

"Daddy." said a small weeping voice. Austria turned surprised at him.

"Is mommy really..?" the little white haired boy asked as myriads of tears escaped his red eyes that were so much like his mother's .

That was the moment Austria broke down and cried hard.

Germany too, couldn't hold the tears filling his eyes and Italy was crying loudly.

Hungary was crying, and saying that this wasn't real that this was just a cruel prank of her.

Everybody soon started crying even Russia shed a tear that day.

In few later days, everyone attended a ceremony in her honor .

They built a statue of her. After everyone finish their speeches, they went home.

Austria and his son were the very last to leave.

_**21 years later...**_

Mozart-Gilbert or Gil, went to his mother grave with his girlfriend.

"Oh my Gil, she's beautiful!" she said.

"Yeah , she was awesome as well." he said as he wrapped an arm around her.

There were a bunch of pictures of people top of the stool, that the girlfriend noticed.

"Gil, there are pictures here.." she said as she picked them and handled them to him.

He looked the pictures and smiled.

"Hey! I remember these! My mom took them before she died." he said as he showed them to her.

She saw pictures of the people who she assumed were her closest friends.

But there was something curious about the pictures.

They were all scribbled on.

"Guess my old man was here." he said sadly.

"What, that I was here?" said a voice them. It was Austria holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh hey dad, forgot your flowers or something." he said while rubbing his head.

"No, I barely came. Good seeing you, Marie." he said turning to her.

"Yes good seeing you too, Mr. Elenstien!" she said.

"Hey dad, if you just got here then who left these here?" he said as handled the pictures to his father.

Austria took them and tears filled in his eyes.

They were scribbled on how Prussia saw the nations.

But in every picture she had angel wings and a halo.

The one of her and the rest of the bad touch trio smiling like idiots, had France with a bunch of roses, and Spain had tomatoes surrounding him.

The one with England looking mad and the two northern-American brothers smiling, had England with fairies surrounding him, Canada had maple leaves surrounding him, and America had stars .

The one of her, Romania had bats around him, and Hungary with her pan had flowers.

The one of the Asian countries had pandas, peach flowers petals, Fireworks, and dumplings.

The one of the micro-nations, Sealand had bubbles, and the rest had things they liked.

The one of the Nordics had puffins, Axes, and Christmas Presents.

The one of the former soviet union through a little blood was dripping down her mouth because Russia was touching her, had snow and sunflowers. It also had Russia with devil horns and fangs.

The one of her and her little brother smiling slightly had German crosses and gilettebirds .

She took her final picture of herself, Austria, and Mozart-Gilbert smiling and blushing had music notes and hearts surround them. The best picture so far.

Austria froze and smiled at at the sky.

"Dad?..."

He smiled at his son and hugged him.

Then he put the flowers at Prussia's statue Stool, and left.

"What that all about, huh Marie?" he turned to his girlfriend. But she saw someone in the green fields.

Someone with white hair and red eyes like Gil. And also his bright smile.

"Hey Marie!" shouted Gil. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah Gil." she said looking away from the mysterious person.

Then quickly turned back to see her but she was gone.

"Hey, Marie, wanna eat breakfast?" he asked her.

"Yeah Gil!" she said as Gil took the pictures and they left the graveyard together.

While in the statue stool sat a white-hair Prussian woman with angel wings, smiling.


End file.
